


My little pup

by L0vchlx



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Alcohol, Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Bang Chan is Whipped, Bottom Bang Chan, Boys Kissing, Drunkenness, Flirty Lee Minho | Lee Know, Gay Sex, Lee Minho | Lee Know is Whipped, M/M, Mentioned Bang Chan, Mentioned Lee Minho | Lee Know, Mentioned Stray Kids Ensemble, Name-Calling, Pet Names, Sex Toys, Smut, Submissive Bang Chan, Top Lee Minho | Lee Know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:47:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28549602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L0vchlx/pseuds/L0vchlx
Summary: Work inspired by @puphynjn on twitter!Stray Kids having fun and messing aroundEspecially Lee Know, while Chan becomes his prey
Relationships: Bang Chan & Lee Minho | Lee Know, Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 2
Kudos: 88





	My little pup

**Author's Note:**

> Please read the !TAGS!

Already the 3rd day of the new year of 2021, surprisingly enough Chan is actually back in the dorms with the kids! It was getting dark as Chan was getting back into the dorms from the company after working, he decided to go back and spend some time with the kids. Also as he was worried they would do something stupid as Seungmin had just texted him that Changbin and Hyunjin had brought some alchohol to the dorms just for fun, concerned and wanted to join the fun as well.

He had just got home to them preparing the drinks and foods in the living room, Lee Know and Han already chanting like little kids in the party, Seungmin in his pajamas walking back from the kitchen to his room with a few cans of beer.

“Oh hey hyung, me and Felix are watching a movie in the room if you wanna join when it gets too noisy.” Seungmin greeted Chan as he had noticed the older return home.

“Thank you Seungmin! I’ll remember the offer!” Chan smiled as he watched Seungmin nod and walk back to the shared room.

Honestly Chan was exhausted really, but he wanted to spend time with the kids, seeing them all happy and having fun was enough to keep him not dropping dead asleep on the spot. He greeted the rest of the kids before he went to put down his things beside his bed and washed his face before going back out to join the kids, and damn they already wrecked chaos.

IN was already half drunk jumping around with thankfully still sober Han, Changbin and Hyunjin still taking shots and Lee Know just laughing at all of them.

“Yep, it’ll be a long night” Chan told himself mentally settling down behind the kids observing them.

It didn't take long for Chan having to put the youngest to sleep, IN was never good at taking alcohol, he knew his limits but since he was with his hyung he wasn’t worried about it. Just as Chan was gone the other kids were messing around on the bubble app changing their names to “ Ex Boyfriend 1” 2.. And so on. Chan heard the notifications on Bubble sent in by Stay’s and took out his found only to see what was going on.

“Hahaha… why are there so many boyfriends?” He replied, teasing and partially telling Stays he didn't know what was going on as well.

Deciding to tease Stays, he joined the chaos while he made his way back to the living room, changing his name to “Husband”. He heard the kids yelling about who’s the first Ex and he panicked a little as it was getting late and they were loud and drunk. Quickly trying to tone their voices down.

“Hyung! Hyung! Lets play a game!” Han suggested  
“Lets watch a scary movie and the first person to be afraid loses!” Han continues 

“BET” Hyunjin yelled as Changbin already got up to turn on the TV.

Lee Know just fell back to lean on Chan, Chan’s auto reflex to catch him.

“Borrow the shoulder” Lee know just said as he continued to lean his head on Chan’s shoulder

“Hm” Chan used his other hand to pull down the blanket on the sofa to cover the kids and it’s been getting colder these days.

After like half an hour, Han was already closing his eyes and hiding behind Hyunjin from time to time. Changbin dozing off and Hyunjin already asleep. Chan felt something warm on his thigh.  
He flinched a bit in shock only to find out it was Lee Know’s hand who was slowly moving up to his crotch.

“Lee Know? W-wha are you doing?” Chan whispered screamed at the younger who only held a smirk.

Chan was always sensitive down there and him being sex deprived didn’t help at all, he was getting harder by the second. Yet Lee Know stayed silent, hand slipping into Chan’s sweatpants and slowly jerking the older’s cock making Chan jolt his hips up a bit as he bit onto his own hands to stop himself from making noise.

“Lee know, n-not here” Chan whispered again trying to get Lee Know to stop as he placed his hand on the younger’s trying to remove it.

Lee Know tightened his grip around Chan’s cock threatening him, Chan immediately removed his hands from the younger, letting out a small whimper. Luckily Han was too focused on the movie and didn’t hear it. 

“Lee know p-please” Chan begged as he struggled to keep quiet, knowing he is reaching his high.

“Hmmmh~” Lee Know hummed, increasing his pace.

Chan gripped onto Lee Know’s arm as he came, making a mess in his pants and on Lee Know’s hand breathing hard and whimpering as Lee Know didn’t stop. He leaned to Chan ear.

“Look at you pup, you made a mess” He whispered, sending shivers down Chan’s spine.

Chan could smell the tint of strawberry flavoured soju from his breath, but he knew that the younger wasn’t drunk at all, maybe a little tipsy but definitely not drunk. He whimpered and bit down on his lip trying not to make noises as tears started to form in his eyes.

“Lee Know p-please..I can’t-” Chan struggled as he was squirming under the younger’s touch who didn’t seem to want to stop at all.

“You can pup, i’ll make you cum all over and maybe fuck you in your mess if i’m in the mood puppy~” LeeKnow said as he pressed his thumb on the slit of Chan’s dick making the older cum again for the second time.

Chan who was now turned to his side facing Lee Know, legs shaking from how sensitive he was, letting out soft whimpers and sniffles as he rested his head on Lee Know’s shoulder, burying his face in Lee Know’s neck as Lee Know kept on torturing the poor puppy. Not even slowing down his pace, Chans legs tried to close to stop Lee Know from the torture but Lee Know pushed them back open with his other hand and kept them open. Chan was gasping for breath, cuming for the sixth time in a row, finally not being able to hold back his noises, let out a loud whimper. 

“Shit” He thought to himself.

Han turned over, and Changbin was woken up by it. 

“Euh?” Han made his confused noise

Thankfully it’s dark, and they couldn’t see what was happening.

“He’s drunk, I’ll put him to sleep” Lee Know excused, getting up and pulling Chan up, poor thing had no energy in his legs. Lee Know was technically dragging him back to their room.

Lee Know plopped him on the bed, he let out a whine from the impact.

“Look at you puppy, it’s so wet” Lee Know said removing Chan’s sweatpants along with his soaked patched boxers.

Chan moaned at the friction, surprisingly after having six orgasms in a row. His dick was still hard as it slapped onto his pretty pale and detailed abs as his undergarments were removed,it was sticky and his cock was so red it looked like it was about to explode. Lee Know chuckled at the broken sight his hyung was in, hands slipping up the older’s shirt slowly removing his shirt, slightly brushing over Chan’s sensitive nipples. Chan’s dick twitched as he let out a strained soft whine.

“Ughnn~ Lee Know, p-please. Be careful, i d-don’t think I can take it anymore..” Chan said exhausted and weak.

“Hmm? Puppy, doesn’t want kitty to feel good too? Hmph, kitty’s upset. Puppy’s being unfair.” Lee Know teased pouting and turning away, knowing Chan would fall for it, i mean it’s Chan. He’s too soft hearted, even more when someone calls him puppy.

“Eugh.. no.. i’m sorry don’t be mad…please..d-do what you h-have too..” Chan said a little hesitant knowing he was close to his limit, but didn’t want Lee Know to be upset.

And just like that, Lee Know had won once again. He smirked in victory and turned back to Chan, spreading his legs open.

“Ah shit, i fell for it again.” Chan thought to himself as he saw how Lee Know’s eyes had darken in lust. 

“Ahh Lee Know! Too s-sudden!” Chan moaned out as he felt Lee Know’s fingers enter his hole.

Lee Know planted small licks on his thigh making his legs jolt from the sudden wetness, as he thrusted into the older deep, spreading him open. Chan was more a mess then he already was, entire body sensitive from cumming six times non-stop, he could feel the sheets rubbing on his skin as he moved, felt his tears roll down his cheeks. He cried out as his back arched when Lee Know’s fingers had pressed onto his bundle of nerves. Lee know’s fingers were long and slender, which made it easy for him to easily abuse the spot consistently. 

He loves how he’s the only one who could put Chan in such a state, crying, moaning, whimpering. Body shaking slightly, Lee Know pushed Chan over the edge once again by taking the older’s dick into his mouth. Chan practically screamed as he reached his high for the seventh time, he looked so beautiful. Sweat all over, shimmering under the moonlight, messy hair, knuckles red accompanied by his pale skin as he gripped hardly onto the sheets, back arched as his head was thrown back, eyes shut tight as his body shook hard from his release.

Lee Know didn’t swallow though,he opened his mouth, letting the older’s cum to drip back down onto his own dick. Chan dropped his body back down onto the bed, gasping for air as his dick twitched hard, body shaking, mouth dropped open slightly as he drooled, having no energy to keep himself composed. 

“What a pretty pup for me” Lee Know said as he undressed himself and locked the room door.

Chan couldn’t even lift his head, he just laid there. Hoping Lee Know had stopped for good, and that the undressing sound was Lee Know changing into pajamas. Oh sweet Chan, how hopeful he was that he could finally rest. He breathed a sigh of relief, trying to turn to his side, but gasphed as Lee Know had pushed one of his legs up, resting it on his shoulder.

“I didn’t say i was done yet pup, you said you’ll let me do i have to remember?” Lee Know said as lubed up his own dick and already pushing into Chan.

Chan was about to yell but Lee Know silenced it, kissing Chan. Free hand squeezing the older’s sensitive nipple causing Chan to let out a muffled yell into the kiss. He thrusted into the older deep, enjoying his view of the moan mess under him. Chan was overwhelmed by pleasure, so much that his ears started to ring and his vision blurred out. Not even able to control his moans, it just kept leaving his throat, and you bet Lee Know soaked it all in like a child who’s heard music for the first time.

Chan came again, his eight time. Barely anything came out, he was about sucked dry by his dongsaeng. It hurted more than it did from his last orgasm. He thought his dick was gonna fall off or something. Lee Know showed no mercy, roughly fucking into his pup, groaning as he felt Chan’s wall tighten again around him. Did he have another dry orgasm? Even Chan couldn’t tell at this point, all he could do was moan and whine.

It didn't take long for Lee Know to reach his high as well, i mean Chan kept tightening around him, it was hard to hold it back, but Lee Know tried his best to as long as he could to torture the living hell out of his puppy.

“Such a good puppy for me Hyung, I feel so good~” Lee Know said as he thrusted harder and deeper into Chan, chasing his high.

Chan yelled, it felt like Lee Know’s dick was gonna burst through his stomach. Lee Know leaned down to kiss Chan once more before he came hard inside the older.

“MmmmMMHHHH” Chan yelled into the kiss, body tensing and shaking terribly hard and he came for the last time. Immediately trying to catch his breath when Lee Know broke the kiss, getting up and sliding out of Chan. He gave Chan’s shaking thighs, as Chan’s ass leaked with Lee Know’s cum. Lee Know stuffed his ass with a toy, making Chan whimper in pain, he’s clearly had enough, broken, and fallen into complete subspace.

“Shhh, only for a while Channie Hyung. Don’t want you making a trail to the bathroom.” Lee Know hushed his subby bottom and carried him in his arms. 

Chan loved feeling small, and Lee Know knew that for a fact. He kissed the older on the forehead, as he made his way to the bathroom. Everyone had fallen asleep, Han, Hyunjin and Changbin were all cuddled up on the couch, the lights in Seungmin, Felix’s and IN’s room were off. It was quiet. He cleaned Chan carefully with lukewarm water after removing the butt plug, gently making sure he was all clean, then only cleaning himself. Wiped down the older and dressed him in comfortable clothes, then placed him on his own bed, so he could change Chan’s dirty sheets with new ones. Shifting Chan back onto his own bed.

“Are you okay pup? Can you drink?” Lee Know asked as he came back from the kitchen with a glass of water.

Chan didn’t respond, Lee Know took that as a no. He sat Chan up a little.

“Drink okay? You’ll feel better.” Lee Know said as he drank the water and kissed Chan, transferring the water slowly, letting Chan drink. After, cuddling up with the older.

“Thank you puppy, you did great today. You were so beautiful for me too, goodnight pup” Lee Know whispered before drifting to sleep with the older. Remembering to lessen the older’s insecurities and thanking him. Next morning was peaceful as well, all of them slept in and it was quiet until the evening. And Chan? Yeah he had difficulties walking for the next few days.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed it!  
> Remember to drink loads of water and take care of yourself!  
> Stray kids loves you <3  
> "i apologize for the typo's"


End file.
